


When It Rains

by waywardkayoss (wyntereyez)



Category: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-13
Updated: 2001-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntereyez/pseuds/waywardkayoss
Summary: A short story from General Hein's past.





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the pseudonym LadyKayoss on September 13, 2001.

WHEN IT RAINS

 

Anna yelped as it began to rain. Not just rain; drops of water cascaded down her face, slicking her strawberry blond hair to her cheeks. Startled at the watery assault, Hein lifted his face towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly to keep the rain from his eyes as he scanned for the source.

"What's going on?" he cried.

Anna lifted her hands to the water and laughed joyfully. "It's the sprinkler system!" she cried over the tumultuous downpour. "It's programmed to simulate storms for the plants!"

"Did they have to simulate such a heavy storm?" Hein groaned. His college sweater clung to his body like a second skin, and spiky black strands of hair hung in his eyes. "How long does this last?"

"It's all random, silly!" she laughed, taking a wet hand in hers. "No one knows when it's going to end. Like a real rainstorm!" She closed her eyes, letting the water wash over her fine-boned face.

A real rainstorm. When was the last time anyone had experienced one of those? Hein had vague memories of standing in one with his mother, long before the atmosphere had been completely ruined by the Phantoms. That was so long ago… Nowadays, leaving the barrier cities to enjoy a storm was foolish, especially since what rain did fall was poisonous. And yet, the rhythm of the rain was relaxing, and he found himself shivering in delight. Perhaps, one day, he could experience a real storm again. With Anna at his side…

That brought him sharply back to reality. "Anna! There's a reason I asked you here." She lowered her face, green eyes slowly opening. His hand went to his jeans pocket, finding the sodden velvet box. In one smooth motion, he dropped to his knee in the mud – this had seemed so much more romantic when he'd planned this! - and presented the ring to her. He tried to frame the words he'd practiced so long that morning, but they couldn't seem to force their way past his throat. If the others could see me now, he thought. Hein, the wonder-boy, tongue-tied on his knees in the mud! He'd never hear the end of it. He gathered up his courage, looked up into the face of the woman he loved, and gasped out "Would you marry me?"

She stared for a moment, and Hein thought she was going to laugh. I must look ridiculous… Suddenly, Anna bent down and planted her lips on his. He nearly dropped the ring in his eagerness to take her in his arms and hold her close. Anna caught the ring before it could fall, her green eyes sparkling. "Yes," she gasped. "I'll marry you!"

Hein sank back onto his haunches with relief. Suddenly, the cool rain felt good on his flushed face, and he didn't care how undignified he looked. Anna was sliding the ring onto her finger with delight. Then, she dropped into the mud beside him and brushed an unruly strand of hair from his face. "Oh Douglas," she murmured. He cupped her wet chin in his hands, gazing at her beautiful face. He vowed to himself that he would save the world for her. If he had to, he would wipe every Phantom off the face of the Earth, so that maybe, some day, they could sit together outside in a real storm.

As Anna leaned forward to kiss him again, Hein decided the world could wait for a moment, and concentrated solely on his love.


End file.
